I Object
by fairytailmaniac
Summary: It hurts. Why was it him? Why couldn't it be me? Everytime I looked at her, she was laughing with him, smiling at him. There was the pain in my chest, in my heart that wouldn't go away. Should I confess, or should I let her go? (StiCy a little bit, but in the end will ne NaLu) songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow NaLu lovers! This is a new one-shot I was working on, based on the English version of Wedding Dress by Taeyang. It is by Tommy C. and J. Reyez. Okay so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu POV

Today was the day. I dreaded this day, and saw it coming for a long time now. Everytime I thought about it, it hurt. Why was it always him? Why couldn't it be me? Why does it hurt everytime I see her smile at him? Why does it hurt everytime I see her laughing with him? These are the question I run through my head ever since I heard the news. The news that shattered my heart into a million little tiny pieces.

_~Flashback~_

_Natsu POV_

_"Natsu!" I was walking down the street, hands behind my head, heading back to my apartment complex with Lisanna. We were striking up a conversation when I heard a familiar yell from behind me. I turned around and saw a head of blonde hair running towards us. _

_Lisanna looked at me, smirking with a I-know-you-like-her-look. I scowled at her and pushed my lovey-dovey thoughts to the back of my brain. Lucy was approaching us with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face._

_"Guys, guys guess what?!" she was practically shouting at us, jumping up and down in joy and excitement. It made me feel so happy and good inside that she felt so happy. I always loved seeing her warm beautiful smile. It just made my day. Whenever I was down or upset, she would always be right there by my side, smiling, lightening up the mood. I was already starting to feel the effects of her smile working._

_"Okay, okay Lucy, calm down, what's the big news?" asked Lisanna calmly. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot patiently._

_"Okay guys brace yourselves... Sting proposed to me, we're getting married next month!" she squealed in delight, finally having told us her secret. She raised her left hand, showing a small golden ring on her fourth finger._

_Lisanna gasped and looked over at me with sad eyes, beginning to tear up._

_My whole world came crashing down. I slowly stuck my hand into my pocket, feeling a box..._

_ ..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... containing a wedding ring; with the name 'Lucy' graved on it._

_~End of Flashback~_

Natsu POV

Today was the wedding. I was asked personally by Lucy herself, to play the piano at their wedding in the church. **(A/N: Just bear with me people, in this story, Natsu can play the piano, so just go along with it.) **I was about to reject it, but then she was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Lu-" I began.

"Please Natsu! Please! My wedding is going to be the most important day of my life. I wouldn't trust anyone else but you to play the piano. You are one of my closest friends. It would mean so much to me if you could..." she looked down to the ground with a sad expression on her face.

How could I refuse? I loved her more than anything and I was just being selfish. Her happinness is all that matters to me right now. I sighed and gave in.

"Alright, I'll play at your wedding." I replied in a bitter voice, looking away. She squealed with happinness, not noticing my tone of voice.

"Thank You Natsu, thank you so much! I have to go tell Sting." She then ran off to find Sting, who was standing by a nearby tree waiting for his beloved fiance to return.** (A/N: They were at a park talking.) ** I could see them talking. Lucy was blabbering away about how I was going to play at their wedding and Sting was standing there listening with an amused smile on his face. She then embraced him in a hug. Stingy-Bee there just had to lean in for a kiss. Disgusted, I turned away, before I could see anything else.

* * *

~Time Skip 3 Hours later ~

Lucy. How could she choose Stingy-Bee of all people to wed? I've always hated him since Middle school.

He and his twin brother were transfer students from Sabertooth Jr. High., our rival school. Of course he just had, to set his eyes on Lucy, my best friend at the time. He always tried to join in our group conversations, who consisted of Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Stripper, Metal-Face, Levy, Jellal, Juvia, Cana, Weny, Romeo, Laxus and his group and Lucy and I. We let him and his brother join at first, to give them a chance. But after a while, we started to realize he was a real jerk and perv too. But I liked his brother though, he was pretty cool.

But Lucy, being the nice person she was, continued to befriend him, even though all of us tried to avoid him. Though, she was usualy the smartest one in our group besides Levy, she was completely dense to how much of a jerk he was. Thus, our realationship of best-friend sort of grew apart. She even started growing further and further away from our normal group. So by the senior year in highschool, they were dating and she wouldn't interact with us as much. But now, as adults, we sort of got back together.

Anyways, it was already 11:00. I had another half hour before the wedding began. I had a talk earlier with Gray, my frienemy. I thought about our conversation about his plan, would it work? Even after all these years, I still never got the guts to confess my feelings to her. This could be my big break. He told everyone else about the plan. I didn't know if I was gonna commit to it yet though.

I looked at the clock again, it read _11:20. How long did I spend thinking? _Sh*t, I was late. I hurried and pulled on my black tux-vest. I quickly grabbed my piano piece and rushed out the door. I was outside my house and ran past my red ferrari. The church was 5 miles away. I looked at the car. Its presence seemed to tease me as if it was saying- _"You'll have to drive me, if you want to make it on time. Poor you, cause if you don't, Lucy will be very dissapointed in you, she'll hate you forever for ruining her wedding."_

H*ll no. I'm running all the way there.

* * *

Lucy POV

Where the heck is Natsu? He should be here by now. The wedding is gonna start in 5 minutes. I was in the dressing room right now. All my friends were helping me get ready. I was so happy, but something in the back of my mind told me I wasn't supposed to marry Sting. There was something, or should I say someone missing. But who?

I then noticed something was a little off. Was it just me, or were they really depressed? That worried me. Did I do something wrong? I had to know. My friends were all sad, and I wanted to help them, but didn't know what was wrong.

"Hey guys, why are you all so down?" I asked cautiously. They all seemed to jerk up. Then, they looked at eachother as if they were communicating without speaking. They all turned towards me and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong Lu-chan, we're just excited for you, that's all." Levy replied with a reassuring smile. I felt relieved.

* * *

No One's POV

_~Outside dressing room~_

"Guys, Juvia hopes Lucy-san opens her eyes soon, Lucy-san's judgement is completely clouded!" Juvia wailed, anime-style. Everyone looked at eachother and nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what Lucy sees in Sting, he's such a jerk." replies Erza, hands on her hips.

"Do you think Natsu's gonna agree to the plan?" asks Mira questionly.

"I hope so, Natsu-san is way better for Lucy than Stingy-Bee." says Levy with a hint of sass in her tone, crossing her arms. Everyone again, nodded in agreement.

Just then, Sting came in through another door leading to the entrance of the cathedral.

"So this, is where you girls are. You better get ready, You should be at the arch right now, you ladies are the brides maids of my future wife." he replied in a stuck- up tone. He eyed each of the girls in their bridesmaids dresses, especially Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia, and Lisanna who just so happened to all look beautiful. He smirked approvingly.

"You ladies look quite beautiful in those dresses by the way." and with a final smirk, he left.

After he was gone, all the girls turned to look at eachother with disgust written all over their faces.

"Did you see, the way he was looking at us, that pervert!" screamed Lisanna fuming with anger.

"W-well, we don't have any choice. We can't choose who Lucy marries, even if I would like for her to marry Natsu-nii. We have to be there for her and support her, no matter who she chooses." a young dark- blue haired girl replied shyly.

"You're just too nice, Wendy! But I guess you're right. We have to be there for Lucy." Cana replied waving a bottle of booze in the air. Who knows where she got that from. Everyone looked at each other and agreed.

Just then, Natsu barged in through the door. "I'm here!" he shouts. He turns and notices the girls. "Wish me luck." and with that, he ran into the grand hall of the church towards the piano. All the girls turned and faced one another smiling knowingly.

* * *

Natsu POV

As I entered the grand hall, I could see people already piled in their seats, waiting for the wedding to start. I quickly rushed to my seat and pulled out the piano sheets. I could see the preacher at the alter, preparing, with a book in his hand. Everyone was chatting with one another. I could see all my friends on the stage, putting up fake smiles for the cameras for wedding pictures. I knew how they felt. None of us wanted to be here. I checked my watch. Show time.

The grand doors then opened. I started to play the wedding song. Wendy and Romeo steeped down onto the grand aisle. Wendy was throwing flower petals on the ground, for she was the flower girl. Romeo stood beside her carrying a pillow with two rings on it. Lucy walked in, following them, with her dad Jude Heartfilia walking her down the aisle. Man, Lucy looked AMAZING! Her white long wedding dress trailed beind her. It exposed her shoulders and hugged her waist a little, showing off her curves. There was a large white rose at the end of her dress. Her veil was on top of her head. Her hair was curled into a bun, leaving a few golden strands that were curled to frame her face. Her face was pale, with light make up on, her brown eyes sparkled beautifully. Her lips had a small trace of pink lip gloss on it, making them look more plump. Her sleeves started at her elbows and went down to her hands where the fabric wrapped around the base of her fingers, exposing the tips. Her delicate hands were wrapped around a small bouquet of red and pink roses.

Her dad looked uncomfortable as if he hated being part of the wedding. I looked her over to her mom Layla, who had the same expression on her face. Soon after, they were at the alter. Lucy's dad, looked at her with a sad smile on his face, and sat down beside his wife.

The preacher soon said all that vow stuff. My friends were looking at me unsurely. It was almost arriving. Stingy-Bee had his greasy arm wrapped around my Luce's waist.

Wait, did I say My Luce? I am starting to get possessive. Natsu, you are officially an idiot. I told my self. The preacher, he was almost there. Okay, here it comes.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the preacher stated.

I met eye contact with Gray and nodded. He smiled and whispered to the others.

"I Object!" I yelled. The whole audience turned towards me. I looked at Lucy, she had a horrified, yet confused expression on her face. Sting was trembling with anger. He had his mouth set in a grim line, frowning. My friends were all smiling happily at me, nodding their head in approval.

I began. "Let me explain." I sat down on the piano chair and began to sing and play.

_Never should've let you go _

_Never found myself at home _

_Ever since that day that you walked Right out the door_

_You were like my beating heart That I, I can't control _

_Even though weve grown apart My brain cant seem to let you go_

_Thinking back to the old times When you kept me up late at night _

_We use to mess around Laugh and play, fuss and fight_

_ I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone _

_This chapters done, the story goes on_

_(Chorus) Baby Can't believe that you are not with me 'Cause you should be my lady All I want is to set your heart free_

_But if you believe that you belong with him Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you Remember, I will always be here for you Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress Oh see you in that wedding dress See you in that wedding dress Oh see you in that wedding dress_

_ Snappin out this misery Depression this aint me But I always turn around 180 degrees_

_You got control of me And I, I cant explain Somebody call 911 Emergency Before I go insane_

_Since youve moved on You took a piece of me give it back So much pain in my chest Blacking out, heart attack_

_ I guess its too late, Im dancing this dance alone _

_This chapters done, the story goes on_

_Baby Can't believe that you are not with me 'Cause you should be my lady All I want is to set your heart free_

_But if you believe that you belong with him Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you Remember, I will always be here for you Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress Oh see you in that wedding dress See you in that wedding dress Oh see you in that wedding dress_

_ And I see you with your man _

_and it's hard to understand If we belong, if I did you wrong, where we even began _

_We would always fuss and fight and it seems nothing was right _

_But I loved you girl and you were my world but you'd never trust this guy _

_'Cause the things I do when I'm on the stage, they say I'm a superstar _

_You couldn't understand all the female fans and then we grew apart _

_And I just don't get when you're acting like some other person _

_But I try my best to hold on at the times when it ain't working _

_And everytime that you say it's over it breaks my heart and I don't know why _

_'Cause you've done it a lot of times in the past but I get back up and try _

_You said we could work it out, how could you hurt me now _

_And you moved on to the next, I'm left with an imperfect smile_

_Baby Can't believe that you are not with me 'Cause you should be my lady All I want is to set your heart free_

_But if you believe that you belong with him Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you Remember, I will always be here for you Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress Oh see you in that wedding dress See you in that wedding dress Oh see you in that wedding dress_

Throughout the whole song, I was basically trying to explain how my love life went. I poured all my emotions, my heart and soul into the lyrics of that song. Most of the audience was in tears, blowing into hankerchiefs. Lucy was crying her eyes out. And Sting? Boy, Stingy-Bee was beyond angry right now. My friends were smirking at Sting's expression. Erza and Wendy were moved to tears, while Gray and Metal-face were giving me a thumbs up. Mira was silently squealing with hearts in her eyes.

I walked up to Lucy. I could feel everyone's eyes trained on me. I could feel Sting's glare at me. If looks could kill, I'd be soooo dead right now. I was now in front of Lucy, I kneeled down on my knees.

"Lucy, I wanted one last chance to say this before you got married. We've been friends since we were kids. Ever since middle school, I've been falling harder and harder for you. You were my best friend. I never got the chance to confess though. I never would've suspected that I would fall in love with you. But now I have. Yes, you're weird, yes, you have, a short temper, yes you kick hard, but it's those things I love about you most. Not being able to be by your side is like preventing me from breathing air. I want to be by your side at all times. I want to be your shoulder to cry on. I want to protect you from everything, or beat the crap out of anyone that harms you, I want to be the one who makes you happy. I want to be the one that makes you smile or laugh. I want to be the one who loves you. So Lucy Heartfilia I love you." I was at my limit. Everything that I have felt my emotions, anger sadness, betrayal, grief, I poured into those words and meant it. I looked up to her crying face. She smiled.

"Natsu Dragneel, I love you too." She burst, crying harder and harder. She ran into my arms and cried like a baby.

"I love you so much, Luce." I whispered into her ears. Everyone around us stood up and clapped. Now, everyone was crying their eyes out and smiling. Mira and Lisanna were wiping tears. Everyone was happy except for a certain someone.

"You b*st*rd!" Sting yelled. "She's my fiance! Today is our wedding day, I don't care if you like it or not! I'm am marrying Lucy Heartfilia!" he grabbed Lucy forcefully by the arm. She screamed in pain. That was Natsu's limit.

"I vowed I would beat the crap out of anyone who hurt her, and I am going to keep that promise. So Stingy-Bee, you better run before I kick your *ss!" A dark creepy aura surrounded Natsu. Everyone backed away in fear, even the mighty Titania gulped, afraid of what I was capable of. Yeah, I can act childish sometimes, but if I'm mad at someone and serious about it, you are dead meat.

Sting started sweating bullets.

"Y-You're probably just bluffing." he started backing away in fear.

I cracked hmy knucles and smiled creepily. "No, I'm not." Then, quickly aimed a punch at Sting's face, sending him back 15 feet down the aisle. I smiled content and turned back to Lucy who was rubbing her sore arm.

* * *

Lucy POV

After Natsu sent Sting flying, he turned back to me. His expression changed from angry to worried. He quickly kneeled down on the floor beside me and inspected my arm carefully and gently. He frowned.

"I'm sorry, I let you get hurt." He looked ashamed of himself and hung his head down guiltily. I smiled at him. "It's not your fault. I should have realized that he was a jerk to begin with." I replied back.

"Well in that case," he pulled me up off the ground and then kneeled before me. He reached a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small golden ring with a pink diamond on it with a small engravement of a dragon and my name. It was beautiful. Everyone gasped.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I squealed in delight. He slipped the ring onto my finger and captured my lips. I kissed back with just as much passion. Everyone around us sighed dreamily. I heard sniffles and cries everywhere.

"So, are we gonna finish this wedding?" Someone yelled.

"YEAH!" everyone screamed.

So we started the wedding all over again.

"Natsu Dragneel, , do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." he replied.

"And Lucy Heartfilia, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I replied happily.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the preacher smiled and closed his book.

Natsu leaned in and captured my lips. Everyone either applauded or cried.

_The End~_

* * *

**_That took FOREVER to type. I am finally finished. I guess it's a little long to be called a one-shot, but oh well. Yeah, it's really fluffy, but I like it anyway. I'll be posting a poll on my profile. Vote if you want me to keep the story as is, or do a short sequel. Announcement will be made next week. Make sure to leave comments below, or follow & favorite._**


	2. AN: Sequel

**I shall be making a sequel to ****I Object****, called the ****Dragneel Family.**** Again, I think it will be a one-shot. So, until next time, Ciao! ;)**

**-Fairytailmaniac**


End file.
